Questions and Answers
=*!?:= 90-foot stone is named because it was found at that depth in the money pit, The stone is currently missing and was last seen in a store Window in Halifax, Charles Barkhouse and Alex Lagina have visited the store in question for answers and are investigating new leads in season 5 to try and track it down. Click here for the full story . =A:= The Anchors: See the French Map expect more in Season 5 The Angel:See the French Map expect more in Season 5 Ancient Mariner Theory’s range about who exactly put the Mysterious Vault on Oak Island. Some go as far back as 2,000 years if not further. The new Atlantis Rising documentary is very interesting, It suggests that “people from Atlantis” got at least as far as the Azores. Also, that the Menorah which is theorised to be one of the Oak Island Treasures originates there. If a second Menorah was placed upside down on top of the first it would create the symbol of Atlantis. Other theories range from Egyptians to Romans to name a few. =B:= Borehole 10X for the complete story click here. John Frick is your go to man on all things 10X. Jack Begley for his official page click here The Basin What I believe to be a Wet Dock, In the UK we use the term Basin as short for a non-tidal wet dock. The word Basin originates from the French. It’s not what I like to called a Milk Man, as in there is no French word for Milk Man and if you try to Translate it as Lait Homme it`s meaningless. After speaking briefly to Jack Begley he confirmed to me in so many words that Fred Nolan had said that there was in fact a wet dock there and had claimed to have hidden it from "prying eyes". Charles Barkhouse is the Oak Island tour guide, He has his own personal profile only and doesn’t except friend requests. Please respect people’s privacy and don`t bombard him with requests. The BlankenshipsDave and Dan are the Father and Son duo who dug Borehole 10x back in the day. I have created a playlist dedicated to them which you can find Here They have their own personal pages but don`t accept friend request, Please respect their privacy and don`t bombard them with friend requests. Box Drains: See French Drains Bones in 10x: click here for the explanation of what they are C: Could it be? I recommend this site for Parody’s Click here. Doug Crowell excepts friend requests he was the guy who put the Team in touch with the finder of the French Map. He has also been involved in hunting for the 90ft stone amongst other projects and is an Oak Island Researcher. John Chatterton the first Map to reach the Bottom of 10X since the 70`s click here for more info. C1, one of the holes dug in the money pit, A camera sent down a test drill pipe and revealed that there was a gold shiny thing. A year later they dug down and the object disappeared. The Curse: It states that the 7 tree`s must die and that 7 people must die, The curse was conceived by treasure hunters approximately 50 years ago. The following have died on the island by accident: James Smith 1840, Unknown 1861, Maynard Kaiser 1897, Robert Restall SR 1965, Robert Restall JR 1965, Cyril hiltz 1965, Carl Graeser 1965. Coins: Click here for full list of finds to date. The Chapel Vault: Is believed to be a large underground sealed chamber containing gold and documents if not more. Crown: Aswell as being Dave Blankenships favourite drink it is also the top stone on the Tree of Life. D: Gary Drayton the metal detection ninja is excepting friend requests. A really good site and makes you want to grab a metal detector. The Dam: See The French Map expect more in Season 5 The December Triangle, on the French map is the Mallon Triangle on the Island Robert Dunfield: The man who build the courseway and decimated the island here`s a several minute video that was recorded around what he did https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RImK6Vuakfg E: The Earth Vaulted Bay, This location on the French map lines up “perfectly” To the Kingdom stone. To find out more see French Map and the tree of knowledge (Swamp) F: The French Map Click here for everything regarding the French Map and the General Swamp area. Foundation is a central stone 2nd from bottom on the tree of life French drains are believed to connect the Money pit with smiths cove and keep the money pit area constantly under water. They are named because the inventor was called Henry Flagg French. G: Gal1: Is the last hole to be dug in the moneypit in 2016 although some interesting finds were pulled from it is now believed to be a searcher shaft. The Galleon, is a class of ship used by the Spanish to “Harvest” the gold spoils after their conquest of various Central and Southern American Tribes and return the Gold back to Spain. Such a ship is believed to have been scuttled in the swamp area of the Island. H: The Hatch: is part of the French map for a full video update from the show click here. It is believed that the original location pointed out by Dave Blankenship isn’t the actual Hatch from the map. More locations are being explored in season 5 with a full grid reference already prepared by Jack Begley for next Season. Mike Huntley: He`s John Chatterton’s back up diver he`s an active member on multiple groups and his profile is here. I: J: Judgement is a stone on the tree of life and is the 2nd one down on the left hand branch. K: The Kingdom Stone, `EARTH Vaulted Bay` Lines up with the Kingdom Stone, After looking into the translations for the Life tree I found the Kingdom Stone is short for `Kingdom on EARTH`. It`s defiantly a `could it be moment`. It also has references to the Apple of Eden I mean why not every other biblical item has been mentioned prior lol. It would make sense to bury something there as it`s the "roots of the tree" Also that Earth relating to our Planet and another word for soil. Only speculation at this point obviously. Knowledge is one of 2 central stones on Nolans Cross and is the uppermost of the 2. It is also the 2nd stone down on the tree of life. L: Rick Lagina doesn’t have an official page but he has an unofficial fan page here. Marty Lagina doesn’t have a official or unofficial page but here is a link to his wine business Alex Lagina doesn`t have an official or unofficial page. Lee Lamb, is the sister and daughter of Robert Restall JR and SR here`s something interesting that she pointed out and does seem to be acted upon upto now. M: Money Pit, is one of the main focuses on the island and where the mystery began back in 1795 for the Money pit playlist click here. MigMar, are a tribe from the North American continent, they are believed to have been in contact with Templars 100 years before the continents discovery by Columbas. Mercy Stone: The Mercy Stone is located in the swamp and is one of the key locations being investigated. Current evidence is inconclusive and various from positive to negative. The stone is on the right hand side on the tree of life and is the 2nd one down. Mallon Triangle: See Decmber Triangle N: Fred Nolan: Fredwas the Blankenships rival back in the 70`s trying to solve the Oak island mystery. Unfortunately, shortly after a dialogue was opened with him and the team he passed away in 2016, Fred is known for finding Nolans Cross aswell as Items from a ship in the swamp. Nolans Cross: Is a cross in the North of the island discovered by Fred, At the centre of the cross was a buried rock with a face and a carving of a sword on it. Another theory for the cross is it expands into the Knowledge tree, Click here for the playlist. O: P: Q: R: S: Stone Triangle, This is the original marker pointing towards the money pit but unfortunately no longer exists, The location can also be seen on the French Map. Soul is the stone at the bottom of Nolans cross and is also the very central stone of the Tree of Life Splender is the stone on the bottom left hand branch of the tree of life Smiths Cove for the full details here is a play list. The Swamp is one of the main places that has and is being explored on the show, The first major find of the show was a coin found there and parts of a Spanish Galleon have been found there by both the Team and Fred Nolan. T: Craig Tester is one of the Oak Island Team, he is Marty’s business partner and Jack Begley is his Step Son, Craig doesn`t have any official or unofficial pages. Tree of Life: Is Believed to be an extension of Nolans cross and adds several new Marker stones to the map, The main extra points appear to be The Kingdom and Mercy Stones. Treasure Hunting Timeline: 1795: Daniel McGinnis, John Smith, Anthony Vaughn 1803-1805 Onslow Company 1849-1851 Truro Syndicate 1861-1866 Oak Island Association 1866-1867 Oak Island Eldorado Company (Halifax Company) 1893-1901 Oak Island Treasure Company 1909-1910 Old Gold Salvage and Wrecking Company 1916 Rochester Group 1931-1932 Fred Blair and William Chappel 1933 John Taylor 1934 Thomas Nixon 1935-1938 Gilbert Heddon 1938-1943 Prof Edwin Hamilton 1946 Nathan Lindenbaum 1951 Fred Blair, M.R Chappell 1955 George Greene 1958-1959 Victor & William Harmon 1959-1965 Restall Family 1962 Laverne Johnson 1962-2016 Fred Nolan 1965-1966 Robert Dunfield 1966-1969 Dan Blankenship, David Tobias 1969-2006 Triton Alliance LTD 2006- Oak Island Tours INC Timeline of World Events French Map 1347 Columbus 1492 Spanish Looting of Caribbean starts 1503 Spanish Loot Mexico 1518-1521 Legenday Treasure of La Noche Triste Disapears 1520 Spanish Loot South America 1531-1534 Spanish Ship in Money Pit 1575 Angelo Spanish War 1585-1604 Tortuga Established 1625 Spanish Coin in Swamp 1652 Angelo Spamish War 1654-1660 Golden Age of Piracy 1660–1726 Captain Kidd 1689-1701 Metal in Ten Ex <1750 Oak Island sold as lots 1761 Havana Captured by the British 1762 British Coins (Lot 24) 1769 American Independance 1775-1783 Anglo French War 1778-1783 Purchase of land by SamBall 1783 Money Pit Discovery 1795 Angelo-Spanish War 1796-1808 U: Understanding, Stone is believed to be the left hand of Nolans Cross and the Tree of Life. V: The Valve is part of the French Map and is being investigated further in season 5 Victory is the bottom stone on the right hand side of the tree of knowledge. W: Wisdom is a Stone on Nolans Cross and the Tree of Life on the right hand side. X: Y: Z: Zena Harper, Is the discoverer of the French Map inside a book